dungeonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mancers (Enemy)
Mancers are rogue mage enemies. Golemancers Novice Golemancer *Race: Various *HP: 30 *Element: Neutral *Level: 6 *Exp Give: 7 *Spells: Summon Wood Golem *115 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 2 Summon Stone Golem *340 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 5 *Weapons: Steel Mace *70 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 10 *Buff: *Effect: *Requirements: 18 STR Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 2 *INT: 10 *WIS: 15 *VIT: 5 *ARM: 6 *LUCK: 5 *Drops: Summon Stone Golem Tome, Steel Mace Skilled Golemancer *Race: Various *HP: 50 *Element: Neutral *Level: 10 *Exp Give: 15 *Spells: Summon Fire Golem *450 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 6 Summon Stone Golem *340 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 5 *Weapons: Steel Mace of Flames *70 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 10 (+5 Fire Damage) *Buff: *Effect: *Requirements: 18 STR Stats: *STR: 10 *AGL: 18 *CHA: 2 *INT: 10 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 5 *ARM: 6 *LUCK: 5 *Drops: Summon Stone Golem Tome, Steel Mace of Flames Bosses The Fungalmancer The Fungalmancer is an outlaw from Myr who attempted to join the Whitefall Mage's Guild, but was kicked out for his constant consumption of hallucinagenic mushrooms. He vowed to destroy them and has apparently been planning to use Dark Elven magic to flood the city with giant mushrooms, crushing them with the power of nature. *Race: Dark Elf *HP: 100 *Element: Earth *Level: 15 *Exp Give: 26 *Spells: Summon Fire Golem *450 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 6 Summon Stone Golem *340 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 5 *Weapons: The Fungalmace-A mace covered in tiny toxic mushrooms, gloves reccomended before using. *100 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 10 (+8 Earth Damage) *Buff: *Effect: 50% to basic poison *Requirements: Stats: *STR: 20 *AGL: 18 *CHA: 1 *INT: 5 *WIS: 25 *VIT: 20 *ARM: 15 *LUCK: 10 *Drops: Summon Fire Golem Tome(5%), Fungalmace (50%)